Birds Of Prey: The beginning
by Pontopo
Summary: Follow up to You And I. Helena is back in town and she is anything but impressed with Laurel. This Canary clearly isn't ready, and it might be Helena's job to help her into the woman she wants to be. The female team must protect Starling in Oliver's absence, of course they'll have help from all your other favourite heroes. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well I promised that I would continue the old story in some way, and here it is! Enter Canary meets Huntress. Laurel isn't a hero yet, obviously to do the story she will have to develop quickly but I'm going to do it much slower then the show. In a perfect world Id use Sara but I know I have to "get with the times" and use Laurel. **

Laurel whacked the man with her police styled fighting stick and turned around swiftly hitting another "There's more where that came from boys." She smirked throwing her head back letting the intense blonde hair of her wig fall back behind her head so it was no longer in her way.

"Alright lady that's enough, you've had your fun!" the bigger thug said as he stood up and charged her.

"You want more? Cute." Laurel scoffed at him preparing to hit him again with her fighting stick, but as soon as she got the words out she was pinned against the wall taking multiple punches to the face.

"Don't be so cocky you stupid piece of garbage!" he yelled at her looking down. "Cause' you're not very special!" he added sharply ripping her wig and mask off "now you get to walk home humiliated without your stupid mask. This isn't a fairy tale not so blonde Barbie! You don't get to play dress up and think you can roll with the best of us." He said punching her once more in the face causing blood to gush straight out of her nose.

"I do" said an unknown voice in a smug tone.

"Another stupid girl trying to play hero?" he asked turning around to see a woman with dark brown hair sporting a black leather outfit. "Oh good, a real mask." He smirked when he saw The Huntress, who had her cross bow aimed directly at him.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you." Helena said before whipping him across the face with her cross bow causing him to fall down. "Because I don't play games!" when she yelled that she shot him in the chest with one of her cross bows bolts and walked right over him.

"Listen lady." She said looking at the girl who was hiding her face with her hair. "I don't know if anyone else has told you yet but putting on a costume doesn't get you ready to go out and fight. Put your mask back on, you look like hell."

"H-Helena?" Laurel asked looking up at the vigilante.

"Oh God Laurel!" Helena said annoyed rolling her eyes. "What the hell were you trying to do?" Helena didn't know Laurel well but she remembered her from the awful dinner they had with Tommy and Oliver, and more importantly from the whole incident at the court house…

"I wanted to be like-like Sara..." she sighed feeling humiliated.

"News flash, you're not Sara." Helena didn't have time for the stupid, she didn't dance around the topic she told Laurel exactly how dumb she was being.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Laurel said standing up holding her wig and her mask in one of her hands.

"Well clearly there's something that you're missing in that head." Helena said sharply.

"You don't have to be that way." Laurel replied sounding a little hurt. Sure she was being stupid but Helena didn't have to be so crude to her, she was a little hurt, some sympathy couldn't have been hard to show.

"Ya Laurel I think I do." Helena rolled her eyes "I don't exactly like you." She spoke very plainly. "But that doesn't mean I want to see you laying in a body box in Oliver's cave."

"Some ones got to keep the streets clean with Oliver missing." Laurel said letting her eyes turn upwards looking at Helena.

"What do you mean, with Oliver missing?" Helena asked concerned with all of her attention focussed on Laurel.

"You didn't know?" Laurel said looking back at Helena. "Oliver's been gone for weeks.. Months even." She tried to explain.

"No… No that can't be right." Oliver was a warrior surely he couldn't be hurt or missing, Laurel was wrong that's all that made sense. Helena refused to believe Laurel, she could be crazy.. she thought she was a super hero, that was pretty crazy.

"Helena, it's true." Laurel sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I noticed I'm not great with detail in my fanfics. I tried to improve a little for this chapter, but I don't know how well I did. It's a short chapter by the way.. **

Felicity watched Laurel and Helena walk into the Arrow Cave, Helena looking upset, laurel looking sympathetic. For a moment it seemed like routine, but then she realized it wasn't. Why was Helena here? Had she heard of Oliver and come to see if he was ok? "Helena?" The blonde asked from her chair. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't like Helena wouldn't be expecting the question. It was obviously weird, her being there..

"Not that I mind you being here." She added quickly feeling like she might have indicated other whys. "I mean, we got along last time! Your my friend... Don't hate me?" Felicity exhaled a long breath at the end of her little ramble.

Sadly for Helena even the comical blondes awkward self banter couldn't put a smile on the brunettes face as she still looked like some one she knew died, because as far as she knew, some she knew did died! and not just anyone, the one person who made her feel as though she belonged. "I'm just, in town.." Helena answered after a few moments

"Are you ok, you seem distraught?" Felicity said as she got out of her comfy, safe, computer chair to go check on the other woman. She wasn't one to turn away a hurt creature.

Looking at Felicity laurel sighed gently biting her lip trying to pull the words out. "Felicity, she ummm... She just heard about Oliver.." The new Canary finally said after a few seconds, seconds that with the tension inside of the room felt like hours.

"Oh..." The blonde IT girl turned hero said in a saddened tone. "Helena he's ok, we know that! He's always ok.." Felicity refused to believe Oliver was dead. Even after all this time had passed. She envisioned him as this god much like how she envisioned Sara as a goddess. The difference was Oliver did no wrong in her eyes, ever, and she believed he would be rewarded some how.. With the gift of life perhaps? A second chance...

"Felicity if Oliver went to fight Ras Al Ghul he's dead! He's fucking dead and you have to deal with it!" By the time Helena finished her sentence tears were building up in the corner of her eyes and she was screaming. She didn't even know why, Felicity didn't do anything. She was just mad. She was mad and she needed to let her anger out. Unfortunately for Felicity she was just her unexpected victim.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said adding to her previous statement before Felicity could respond to her previous statement. "I'm sorry..."


End file.
